Lost and Found
by Love Gems
Summary: A side story of Change. Based on the rest of the team. Some Steve bashing.


Guilty. That is what Pepper Potts was feeling. She knew that cheating on Tony was bad. She knew that cheating on Tony was bad, but cheating on Tony, with Steve Rogers is worst. She could see it now, the heartbreak and betrayal in his eyes. Pepper somehow knew, that Tony already found out that she is with Steve. She couldn't help, but fall in love with Steve. She felt Tony pulling away from her and Steve coming to her for everything that he didn't understand.

She help Steve get use to the modern times and he help her get out of love for Tony. She wanted to tell him, but Steve convinced her not to tell him. He said that if they tell Tony now, it will hurt him much more, then if they wait. She nodded in understanding and asked him, when they should tell Tony. Steve never answered her question.

When the team was fighting an enemy, Pepper was working at SI and in a meeting. She knew that the fight was getting to her. She is worried about Steve and Tony. She knew that Tony could handle himself and is protected, because he is in the metal iron suit. She is more worried about Steve, because all he as on were his armed spandex suit and a shield and helmut. She knew that he is invincible, but she couldn't help but worry for the man. She felt bad, that she didn't love Tony anymore, but she thought of him as a brother.

She could see the change in Tony. He stopped showing interest in her, after the last two dates, she turned down. She didn't know it then, but he knew, from day one that she was cheating on him, with Captain America. He was alright with it. Tony knew that Pepper wouldn't stay with him and he is happy that she is finding happiness with another man. He knew that she didn't want him to know. After the Avengers left to go visit the rest of the other superheroes to meet and make an alliance. Tony couldn't go, because he had to be in meetings all day for SI.

Around three o'clock Tony and Pepper went to the tower to eat some lunch. Pepper notice that Tony was being quiet and she got nervous.

"Hey Tony, are you okay?" Pepper asked her little brother. That is what Tony is to her now. A little brother and she was happy to be the big sister, because, she know how to handle Tony. Well, Bruce knows how to handle Tony, better then her, but she knows how to handle Tony, better then the rest of the team. Tony looks at her and smiles sadly.

"Are you ever going to tell me?" He asked to Pepper. Pepper was shock, nervous and ashamed.

"Tell you what Tony?" Pepper asked after two minutes passed. Nervous on what he is talking about. Ashamed that she has been lying to her little brother and shock that he figured it out already. Somehow, in Pepper's mind, she didn't want Tony to figure it out.

"Are you ever going to tell me about Steve?" Tony quietly whispers the question and Pepper's heart broke. She knew the game is up and that the time of truth is now.

"I wanted to, but Steve didn't. He didn't want to. He wants the team to be first and not last. He loves the work and the people that he works with." Pepper said, defending Steve. She knew that it was a weak excuse, but it was somewhat of the truth. The only person that he got frustrated with is Tony.

"That is okay, Pepper. I am glade that he makes you happy. It hurts that you didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth. I hope that you have a good life with him. He is a lucky guy." Tony said to his ex-girlfriend. After that he turned to go to his lab. He heard Pepper started to cry. He couldn't stay, or he would break and he didn't want Pepper to see how bad the betrayal was for him.

He knew he was not the best boyfriend, but he tried. He tried to be perfect, but he knows that he will never be perfect. He thought that he would never find happiness. Clint has Laura and their kids, Natasha has Bucky, Bruce has Betty, Thor has Jane, and now Steve has Pepper. He knows that everyone will leave him and he didn't want that. He does what he can, to make sure that everyone is happy. When he got to his lab, he broke down and cried. He knew that crying is weak, but he didn't care. The place didn't have any alcohol there and he didn't want to buy some, and he didn't want to break some glass, so he could cut himself on, but he is trying not to do that. The only option left was showing emotion.

After Tony stopped crying after twenty minutes. He went back and found Pepper playing with her food. He went over to her and Pepper went to him and the two hugged. They knew that their relationship was gone bad and she knew that it will never be the same again. She knew that she would have to work on rebuilding his trust about her and that he would have to work on rebuilding on how trust Pepper again. He knew that they will work hard, but at the same time, he does not want to come home and be the only one that does not have someone.

Tony felt done with New York, done with the avengers and done, being called out on everything he does. He wants to go to a small place and not have a crowd waiting for him. He wants to be free.

"I am sorry Tony. He knows how to be a gentleman. He makes me really happy. I am sorry for having you to figure it out." Pepper started to cry again. Before Tony could say anything, the doors open and Tony looks to see that the team is back and with some more guests.

"What happen here Tony? How could you make Pepper cry? Hey, Pepper, it's okay." Steve went to his girlfriend and comfort her. To their allies surprise, Tony Stark just took the verbal abuse from his team. Wolverine wanted to say something, but something about the whole situation dint make sense to him. He saw the tired and hurt look on Stark's face. Tony looked and saw disappointment on almost everyone's face and knew that he would never be heard.

That night, was the perfect night to escape for Tony. The next morning, the whole team was gathered around. Well, everyone, but one. Tony was missing and everyone was surprise. It was Bruce's turn to cook breakfast and he loves Bruce's cooking. They all let it go, think that Tony would show up eventually. That was what everyone thought, until it six months passed.

That was when the team got worried. They knew that Tony would never be gone, for this long, without contact. Clint went to check his room and came back and said,

"Everything, but a few electronics stuff is in place. Tony might have left the night that our allies where there and that night, he left." Clint concluded. The team nodded. However they didn't know why. Why did Tony leave. Leave behind a wonderful career and a wonderful girlfriend. When Steve was away on a mission, Pepper told them what happened and lets just say that the team got pissed. They were pissed at both Pepper and Steve for keeping it a secret and pissed at themselves for not letting Tony speak that day.

One day when the team was in Chicago, they found themselves in a small cafe. To their shock, they found Tony serving food to people in a small cafe place.

"Tony?" Bruce asked. Tony looked at the team in shock and tense.

"Why are you here?" Tony asked. Steve went right to him and started to yell at him. He was telling Tony how much of a disgrace he is and what he has done to the team. Clint sees a man with blond hair and gray-green eyes, walking over to them and stood in front of Tony. Clint also saw three other men coming over to them. Clint took Natasha and told Bruce and Thor to take Steve out.

Clint raised his hands in a "I mean no harm", and said,

"We heard what happen and wanted to find you. I am sorry what happen, when we had our allies with us. I should have known that you would never make Pepper cry on purpose. I am ashamed right now for what Steve just did. I hope that you are happy Tony." After that he walked out, leaving a shocked Tony and Natasha and a smiling mystery man. Natasha said,

"I am also sorry for not giving you a chance to tell us what happen that day. Have a good day and good rest of your life Tony." She followed Clint and Tony felt the man's arms around his waist. He leans back and says,

"I miss having them as fiends, but I am glade that they understand that I am not going back." They see Steve coming to them and said,

"I am not sorry for what I said. You have to come back with us and help us out. We need you Tony and you have to come back. Pepper wants you back in her live."

"Rogers, leave and never come back. You are not welcome back here. If I see you near my boyfriend again and insults him and you will get a very good beating." The man said. The three men behind him, moved forward cracking their knuckles. Thor went to Tony and kissed his forehead and said,

"I am happy for you," and left. Bruce hugged him and said the same thing. Clint came back in and said.

"Tony, don't be a stranger and if you need anything, call me. Hurt Tony and you will suffer." After that he and Natasha both hugged and kissed his forehead and took Steve and left.

After the group told Fury that Tony is happy and does not want to be found and contacted. After that Tony was left along.


End file.
